Blazing Inferno
by Krylancelo
Summary: A young prince of the sun, and an equally naive princess. Will a war tear their kingdoms to ruin, or will their hearts conquer all adversarys. Set in the Silver Millenium! Wow a new chapter!
1. Part 1

A castle of floating majesty  
  
A crown of your love  
  
We've parted ways   
  
Dear Princess  
  
But our story has just begun  
  
" Hey Blaze! Giving the girls a go? " Yelled the masked Prince of the Earth.  
  
" Naw Darien. Just having a little fun.? Care to join me?" Yelled back the prince of the Sun.  
  
Who was currently feeling a little claustrophobic as all the pretty girls from earth surrounded him.  
  
" Well, well. ........ Ladies, ladies. ect." As Blaze tried to woe all the girls at once.  
  
The two Princes were at the castle in the Earth Kingdom and were currently trying to keep the girls from fainting.   
  
Afterward when the two finally got time to themselves, they sighed.   
  
" We need a new hobby, Darien. These girls are getting old." Said Blaze, who was the son of Malace and Zoe. The king and queen of the Sun.   
  
" Well we could always hit the moon kingdom with our charm and good looks." Suggested Darien, while giving the younger prince a wicked smile.  
  
" Yeah. Who knows, maybe I'll steal your girlfriend." Said Blaze with an equally untrust worthy smile.  
  
" Ha HA HA. I don't think so. Say Blaze, so how are you and your princess doing?" The Earth heir asked.  
  
" My princess!? Who?" He asked as he started playing with his white ponytail.  
  
" You know, her." Said Darien, looking at his friend strangely. He hadn't thought Blaze would be so frivolous about the princess of Mercury.  
  
" Blaze, you know her. Mn, dark blue hair and eyes to match that is smart and pretty." said Darien looking in the sky toward the direction of Mercury.  
  
" Now who's trying to steal the girlfriend." Blaze said, a little angry at his long time friend.  
  
" Don't worry. And didn't you confess to your father earlier this month that the princess of Mercury had no importance to you? Aren't you gonna take that white lie back?" said Darien a little smug that he noticed Blaze's fib.  
  
" It was intentional. Don't think about it too much. He is my father and all but he doesn't need to know about the lady my life, Blaze thought as he too turnt his attention skyward.  
  
" Sometimes..." He started.  
  
" Hmm..?" Darien prompted..  
  
The white haired Blaze turnt to look at his friend, " Just sometimes... I like having her know that I care."  
  
Disclaimer: I, Krylancelo, own Blaze and his parents, and all the other inhabitants of the sun, 'cause I created them from scratch.  
  
Darien and the other Sailor Moon characters are all property of their respective owner. (I don't want to risk misspelling it yet!) Hope you actually like this... See ya! 


	2. Part 2

_Blazing Inferno_

_Part 2 _

"Feeling a little bored?" Lita asked the princess of Mercury.

Wearing a white dress with small embroidery of blue, Ami could only smile back at her friend.

"Ohh, I caught you looking! You, dear princess, were staring away you life looking towards the sun! So not good for your eyes." Lita teased. She smiles at the younger princess and decided to keep going.

"But that's probably why you need glasses to read sometimes, isn't it?" The brown haired girl then looks shyly towards the sun and poses.

"Oh dear Blaze. Give me thy hand, you have my heart!" She jokes.

Ami blushes and pulls her eyes away from the sun's area.

"Your so horrible, doing that! Don't joke that way, Lita!" Ami said, but a small smile did grace her face.

Lita notices and fans her face lightly.

"But thou hot light can only come from your prince. Give him my best regards!" Lita continues but stops when she sees Ami sigh.

"Alright, I give. Why are you so mopey if not for Blaze?"

Ami's small smile fades and Lita get really worried.

"He-he lied to me. I asked his father what he really thought about me and it seems Blaze Choran has no interest in the young princess of Mercury. No doubt he's infatuated with Michelle. There the same age and are probably betrothed anyways."

Lita gains a smile of her own.

"Ohh I have the juiciest gossip about her!"

* * *

Wow it's been soooo long since I felt this fic! 

Thought I'd give Ami a chance and Lita was just right to be her confidant!

Review!


End file.
